


Steve and Bucky's First Kiss

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky?"</p><p>"Who the hell is 'Bucky'?" </p><p>A little back story on Steve and Bucky's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Bucky's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprocketgasmask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprocketgasmask/gifts).



> Written as a friendly thank you for my number one fan. : )

Steve and Bucky’s First Kiss  
TilTheEndofTheLinePal

****2014****

Captain America’s heart literally skipped a beat as he stood on the bridge, staring in awe at the man in front of him. The man who just tried to murder him. The suddenly unmasked, ruthless assassin that was supposed to be a ‘myth’. 

“Bucky?” Cap breathed, not believing his eyes. 

“Who the hell is ‘Bucky’?” 

Taking no chances, Steve sprang into action and fiercely tackled his ‘best friend’, ferociously knocking him back against a grey van, which had a long knife cut along its side. The Winter Soldier’s head violently slammed back against the van, and the wind was knocked out of him. 

Captain America fully expected a new fight to ensue, a new struggle to begin. His hands fiercely gripped the soldier’s leather jacket; he was afraid to let go. Bucky’s arms fell to his sides and his shoulders dropped as he stared, unblinkingly, past Steve, his eyes completely out of focus, his jaw slack and mouth slightly open. 

“Hey… Buck?” Cap shook the soldier a couple of times. Getting only a blank stare in return, he studied Bucky’s blue eyes. One pupil was significantly larger than the other. Steve rapidly concluded that he had given Bucky a severe concussion. For a moment, he grappled with the idea of whether or not to feel guilty about it. 

Guilt reared its ugly head seconds later as Bucky’s eyes closed and his body went completely limp. Steve carefully lowered Bucky down, letting him sit on the cold pavement, Bucky’s back against the van. Cap straddled Bucky’s lap and sat back on the soldier’s legs. The Winter Soldier would wake up eventually, he reasoned, and he wanted to be in control when it happened. 

For Captain America, time came to an odd stop and the city noise faded away. The notion that it was seemingly impossible for his … ‘dead’ … best friend to be alive, in 2014, 70 years after his demise in World War II… It was all so unbelievable. Then again, Cap thought, *he* was alive, after all, after having been frozen in the Atlantic. Was it really that impossible, then, for Bucky to be alive, too? 

Steve’s left hand continued to stressfully grip The Winter Soldier’s jacket, but he held up his right hand to touch Bucky’s now shoulder-length hair. Cap hesitated a few times, but finally manned up and began to tentatively pet Bucky’s thick brown hair. 

Even though the entire situation was absolutely terrifying and horrible, a small laugh managed to escape Steve’s lips. “That’s a good look for you, pal,” he said to his unconscious friend. Cap’s smile faded, though, as a memory haunted his mind. 

****1934****

In 1934, Steve and Bucky were 17 years old and juniors in a high school in their hometown of Brooklyn, New York. They had a few classes together. First period was Grammar and Rhetoric with Miss Sweeney. 

Shuffling a few pieces of notebook paper and his textbooks, Steve was surprised to find that Bucky was already seated at his rigid student desk. Usually, Bucky was in the hallway before class, talking to every single student that passed by. Steve had met James in the third grade; James’ overwhelming popularity never ceased. 

Steve took his seat next to Bucky, but his friend strangely didn’t acknowledge him. Instead, Bucky slouched in his seat and stared blankly at the blackboard. More students began to file into the classroom. 

“I wonder what Miss Sweeney is wearing today,” Steve joked, opening his textbook to the page indicated on the blackboard. It was absolutely no secret that Bucky had a crush on Miss Sweeney, who was fresh out of college and really wasn’t a bad-looking dame. Poor Miss Sweeney – Bucky had no shame and constantly told everyone at school how pretty he thought she was. 

Getting no response whatever, Steve uttered a fake cough and added, “Hey, where were you yesterday, Buck? You didn’t come to school. Were you sick?” 

“Huh?” Bucky blinked a few times and only glanced at his best friend. 

Steve opened his mouth to repeat the question, but the first period bell suddenly rang and Miss Sweeney tapped the blackboard with a yard stick to indicate what page they were on that day. 

As minutes marched on in first period, Steve would occasionally glance over at Bucky and became increasingly worried about him. Miss Sweeney continued to read from the Grammar Reader, and then began to ask students to read aloud. Eventually, it was Bucky’s turn. 

“James?” Miss Sweeney asked gently. “Paragraph 16, please.” 

“What?” Bucky asked, his voice distant. A few students giggled. 

“Where is your book, James?” Miss Sweeney questioned from her desk. 

Steve immediately placed his own open book on Bucky’s desk. “I was just borrowing James’ book, Miss Sweeney. I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, right,” Walter, a fellow student, remarked with a sarcastic laugh. 

Bucky tore out of his seat, grabbed the back of Walter’s head, and slammed the poor kid’s forehead down upon his desk. The entire class simultaneously stood, mouths open in awe. Sure, Walter was a bully and a dick most of the time, but, gee… 

Miss Sweeney stood, accidentally knocking her teacher manual to the floor, also shocked. 

Bucky, his eyes dark, walked away from Walter, who was too surprised to fight back, and muttered to the teacher, “I’ll be in the principal’s office.” 

His chest tight with worry and stress, Steve rushed over to Miss Sweeney. “May I…” he began. When Miss Sweeney nodded, Steve chased after Bucky and caught up to him in the hall, on the way towards the principal’s office. 

“What the hell was that?!” Steve exclaimed. When Bucky didn’t respond and only kept walking, Steve bravely clapped a hand onto his friend’s shoulder. 

Bucky did stop walking and turned to face Steve. “I wasn’t here yesterday,” he stated, his voice utterly emotionless and cold. 

“Yeah, I know, I…” Steve stammered. 

“My Dad killed himself the other night. Blew his fucking brains out with a shotgun.” 

Breathless, Steve could only utter a quiet, helpless, “What?” 

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve fully on the lips, his eyes fluttering closed. Stupefied, Steve managed to return the kiss, but only closed his eyes for a second. Steve’s heart leapt in his chest; it was Steve’s first kiss ever. Bucky had kissed countless girls before, but never a guy. 

Standing straight again, Bucky sighed, licked his lips softly, and said tenderly, “I’ve been wanting to do that for such a long time.” 

****2014****

His mind returning back to the present, Steve continued to stare at Bucky as he stroked his friend’s long hair lovingly. Steve shook his head a little, thinking about how sorry he suddenly felt for The Winter Soldier. It was just like that moment back in time. 

“I’m so sorry, Buck… I don’t know what happened to you, but we’ll figure it out somehow…” 

When The Winter Soldier finally took in a deep breath, Captain America panicked, not knowing if he was about to face the assassin again or possibly (hopefully) his friend. Steve ran his hand fully into the soldier’s hair and pulled before leaning forward to aggressively kiss Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky growled deeply in the back of his throat like a feral animal, but the dark growl turned into an overwhelmingly pleasurable moan as Bucky returned the lengthy kiss just as fervently. Hearing Bucky’s growl-turned-moan was the most erotic moment of Steve’s entire life. 

Hearing a helicopter approaching, Steve broke the kiss and sat back again on Bucky’s legs. 

“Buck?” Steve asked tentatively, hoping above all else that Bucky would somehow remember him.

“Steve?” Bucky breathed. 

“Oh, my God…” Steve’s shoulders fell in relief. “Welcome back, pal.” 

“Holy shit…” whispered Bucky weakly, awestruck. “What the fuck…” 

HYDRA agents were rapidly storming the bridge. “Can you walk?” Steve asked urgently. 

Bucky looked up into Captain America’s eyes. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”


End file.
